Techniques
Vincent can learn several Techniques by conversing with the various sheep on the different Landings between levels. The sheep that group themselves in circles almost always trade techniques, and sometimes a lone sheep will share some. By sharing this information on how to survive, they band together to give each other enough hope to continue through the trials. In-Game Techniques *Pyramid and Slider *Suspending, Pullback, and Tornado *Spider, Bridge, and Flying Bridge *Swing-Out, Toppler, and Wall Suspension *Wall Spider, Corner Spider, Cutout, and Cut Across *Ice Evasion, Ice Pulling, Geronimo, and Controlled Demolition *Timber, Controlled Explosion, Bombs Away, and Sproing *Inazuma and Inazuma Variation *Back Spider, Fall Dodger, Marching Spider, Bracing, and Uprooting User Techniques These are techniques that are discovered by the community and not taught in the game. Feel free to add your own! *'Vacuuming': Use a Black Hole Block to clear an obstacle from above. *'Cleaning the spot': When you don't have the "Eliminate all enemies" object, move a black hole or trap block before they jump onto it, they'll die after and stop getting in your way. Works better in stage 9. *'Mumbo-Jambo': Use the tornado to create yourself a path, and combine it with the bridge and the wall spider. *'Potion master': very easy [[Difficulties|difficulty] only] To raise the chance to get a potion, Push and undo the last action, repeat until you get the Power potion. This is really useful to get out of hard spots. *'Monster Mash': Trick a Monster Block into creating a path for you to cross, then step on it to lock it in place. This is much easier using Undo in Easy/Normal Difficulties. *'It's a Blessing': Only usable on the last stage: Manipulate the timing of his curse to create a Spring Block or remove an obstacle. *'Rest on a Bed of Nails': An advanced technique to eliminate enemy sheep by forcing them onto a Trap Block. Be careful using this, as it is all too easy to get caught in the trap yourself. *'Can't Touch This': A beginner technique to protect against boss attacks by using the Undo command. This doesn't work on Hard difficulty, and shouldn't be relied on in Stage 8-1, as the boss speeds up after every undo. *'This is Sparta': A dangerous high-level technique: Use Black Sheep to kill each other. This only works on the Empireo Nightmare stages, and a misstep will leave you dead or with very angry sheep. *'Try, Try Again': If a Random Block yields an unsatisfactory change simply undo and try it again. This only works for Easy and Normal difficulties. *'The Sawyer': If you're scared of tripping a Monster Block, trick another enemy into it. *'Real Demolition': Use a Bomb Block to collapse the floor to trap enemies and bring the stage a step down. *'Block Insert': While a block is falling from above wait for it to fall to the disired height and push a block close enough to edge to prevent it from falling off the stage *'Boss Attack Dodge/Assist': During the penultimate boss fight, when he uses his aim abilitiy, use the time to move to a spot where there is no block behind you while he locks on, then allow him some time to fire. This way he will not distroy crucial footing or cause blocks to collapse unwantedly. Alternatively allow him the time to aim at a block which can be destroryed to allow other blocks to fall. *'Dead End:' To discourage hostile sheep from following you up, push a block on top of your last step, making it two blocks high and unclimbable. For red sheep, you can push the block over the edge of your last step instead, making it impossible for the red sheep to climb. *'Kenny Special:' In Easy or Normal, you can rack up lots of extra continues by taking Mystic Pillows then dying. In Normal you net one continue (as you gain 2 from the pillow but lose 1) and in Easy you net two. *'Invisible Block Property: 'used in VS mode or stages where timing is everything Whenever you get an item that will let you create a block (Dark/Normal Blocks), use it. Right after the animation starts for Vincent throwing the block, move onto the spot where the block will be. If done correctly, you'll hop on top of the block before it appears, giving yourself an extra bit of time to maneuver around. *'Mode Stand/Pin: '''If one player knocks down the opponent with the pillow, it is possible to move on top and pin him or her to the floor. It is possible to stay there right until the bottom layer is about to fall, moving up to the next layer just in time and leaving the other player with no time to stay in the game. However, it is also possible to just stand there without moving until the bottom layer falls, at which point the standing player is awarded the round. *'Mode D*ck Move: Prison of Despair:' If you notice, the stage will start out with two similar looking sides both connected by one block in the middle. If you hop on that block and push out the connecting block for the opposite player's stage, you'll cause their entire side to collapse. This can turn into a rather interesting game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Competitive Catherine supporters Finest KO actually ban the Prison of Despair for this reason, although the stage can be played if both players agree not to use the tactic. *'Surprise Spikes: If you are on a row of blocks with some trap blocks on it, set all of them off but one and then pull another block that is not in front of the trap block you left active and then push it on top of the unused trap block. If an enemy comes toward you and steps on top of the block you set, push or pull the block while they are on top of it. They will then fall onto the trap block. Unless the enemy (or 2nd player) is quick to catch this trick, they will get impaled by the hidden spikes. *'''No Free Slide: This is for stages that primarily use Ice Blocks (Quadrangle/Quadrangle VS). If you have an enemy that slides across ice blocks and you are one level below them, wait until they start skidding and then push a block that they would slide over out. Incredibly hilarious when done in VS Mode. *The Bantam Block: An anti-technique in which one places a block on top of the goal block preventing level completion. The name is derived from Bantam being a variety of chicken, alluding to both the company Katherine works for and the term "Cock Blocking" (that is to say, preventing one from scoring). * Mode Combo: '''Finest KO discovered that when one player knocks down another, there is a short window of time where the defender cannot act, meaning that if the attacker keeps timing it correctly, he or she can keep attacking until the opponent is knocked off the stage. *Mode Reversal (Don't Walk Me Off): If you have a player who keeps knocking you down a level at a time (using the Combo) seemingly beyond your control, there is a way to overpower the player. If they are standing on top of a block near your pushing range when they are about to go down to knock you down again, push the block out from under them. You'll either get them trapped with you on top or cause them to fall to their deaths. Again, incredibly hilarious when done successfully. And it makes your awesome bar fill up ;) Finest KO uses the fighting game term "Reversal" to describe this, adding that it does make it possible to bait the opponent into attacking and then taking advantage. * '''Mode Option Select: It is possible to drop into a hang and knock down the opponent while not losing any time climbing, leading Finest KO to dub it the "Option Select". Category:Techniques Category:Game Mechanics